Shallowed By Broken Dreams: Chapter One
by XxBaka-shadowxX
Summary: Ye ye... Didn't know what to put it under so Warcraft it is. James, a tough archer, is soon to find out that his weakest point is being alone. D:


_I never knew how much someone could mean to you until you actually leave that person for some time. I would have never thought that I would bond with someone that much that I would want to stop what I had been doing and go back to that person. The sun might always set no matter what side of the world that you are on and no matter what; you would always see the same sun. That was the one thought that would keep my mind going no matter what had happened. As long as I knew she was still looking at the same sun I would be sane enough to keep moving. _

The sun was setting one cool night, just enough that the usual sapphire sky was turning into a ruby massacre. James Tsaminu sat at his well-built fire and rubbed his hands and placed them close to the fire. He sat there thinking of how life would still be at his village, a far away, small village that was surrounded by nothing but demons. Fairies were floating all around the dusky sky and many were sitting on the ground, enjoying the warm from the fire. Fairies in this world were unlike many that were heard in others. Most fairies in other worlds were more like humans, just small and a bit different than humans. However, in the world of –INSERT HERE- they were more of an insect. They were not annoying at all but were seen as different kind of enchantments that would change according to their colors. These fairies were a deep blue, possibly showing that the night would be a clear one. That was one thing that James could settle his mind on that might take away the thoughts of home. But soon, he found his mind searching on new thoughts, once again about home.

_I don't even know why I came across her. It might have been something that was just luck or it was really meant to happen. I just remember patrolling through the forest close to our village, looking for stray demons tribes then hearing a noise behind me. I quickly turned around looking for a demon. I even had an arrow ready in my bow to shoot at her too. But then, I saw her with barely any clothes on and all the cuts on her that were bleeding so fast that no one could keep track of all that blood that she had lost. I would have never though that I would need to chance this demon down but as soon as we made eye contact, she was gone and into the protection of the forest. I knew what I was running after but I had no clue what her details were. I could only remember her black tail and ears. But her hair is what shocked me the most. It was a bright fiery red, unlike any hair color that I had ever seen. _

_I was running and jumping through all the treetops chasing this girl when I saw a figure fall from the treetops and lay there on the ground, not moving at all. I assumed that it had to be her and left my post. She had tried to replace herself but she just kept falling and at that point, I knew that she wasn't a dangerous demon. I could have shot her and killed her in one hit but instead, I put away my bow and offered her a hand. I think that was the first time that I had ever out down my bow for a demon. She still thought that I was going to get her but then I kept telling her that I was going got be no harm. I guess she either fainted or just trusted me. She fell down to the ground and wouldn't open her eyes. _

_I took her back to village, miles away from our meeting spot, and dropped her off at the doctor. He said that the cuts were too much for him to handle and that the elder would need to be the one to take care of her. So I had to walk yet another mile to the elder's home. He told me to come back later and see how she was doing but I didn't want to leave her alone. But I found myself loosing that argument. _

_She recovered in only three days. It was amazing since she was so near to death. After a day, she was talking but no one could understand her. She was speaking, from what the Elder said, an ancient tongue that had long expired when the race had died out. Both the Elder and I worked with her to learn out language and how our ways were. We thought that she would never learn but we then learned something ourselves; this demon was the most amazing thing we had ever encountered. By the second day, we were going to give up since she could not remember one thing that we had taught her. We then came across the most amazing thing when she spoke our language the very next day as if she was from our village. _

_So many months went by and we became best friends and even the town learned to love her. She had picked up the skills of being an archer and soon, she came almost as good as I did. We would go out together and return with so many pricey things from the demons. But then, I knew that I had to leave the village. I just wasn't learning what my mind had required to learn. I need to learn the new ways of an archer. _

_I left from town one bright morning with nothing but some armor and a bow. I'm sure she was upset to find a not on her bed next to her saying that I would return one day. _

"Please, do what I won't be able to do when I'm away. Protect our people from demons and fight as if I was still there beside you. I promise that I will come back for you, even if I never find what I am looking for. This village has given me so much and now, I need to find it more than what I can give here. Be sure to fight strong, and with that, I gave you my bow, the one that I always used. Although it is old, it will protect you form harm. Now fight with honor and do what I have failed to do."

_I have no clue how well she did or how well she is doing now. I just hope that the village will remain their forever with her as their strong leader. I just hope…_


End file.
